


Shopping Spree

by ladyoneill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/M, First Dates, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa has a date.  The girls decide she needs a new outfit.  She's pretty helpless against teenage shoppers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akabit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabit/gifts).



> No actual Sheriff appearance in this ficlet but that's who Melissa is dating. Set in a nebulous time.

"Girls, this really isn't necessary," Melissa protested for the tenth time at least. The first was when Lydia and Allison showed up at her door, the former with a calculating grin on her face and a credit card in her hand. This most recent, at the doors of Macy's.

"Your last date was with a psychopath. This is a whole new beginning," Lydia stated tactlessly as she dove into the dress department.

"Yes, thanks for reminding me," Melissa muttered.

Allison winced. "What she means, is that you should have a new dress for a new start."

"It's just dinner."

"With a new guy."

"He's hardly new." She knew she was flushing though because...well, this was something she'd wanted for a while.

Lydia held up a dark purple silky dress, then shook her head and put it back. "Too slutty. You should show a bit of skin, but not that much."

Allison hid a grin behind her hand as she scolded, "Lydia."

"What? I know what I'm talking about. You want to dazzle the Sheriff, not blow his mind," she explained to Melissa as she thumbed through more dresses. "Do you ever wear green?"

"Um..."

Holding up another silky dress, this one in a jade green, Lydia shook her head again. "Sequins, yuck."

"Maybe we should get out of the junior prom section," Allison suggested, heading across the aisle to still sexy, but more adult dresses.

"No mother of the bride." Latching onto Melissa's arm, Lydia tugged her into the next section where Allison was giving critical attention to a crimson dress.

"That's the color of my son's eyes. No."

Both girls snorted and moved onto black, then dove grey, then sapphire blue. Helpless against their teenage shopping genes, Melissa trailed behind them, letting them hold dresses beneath her chin again and again, until they started to bicker over prints, plaids and solids, and she wandered across another aisle.

And there it was. The perfect dress. Knee length, cap sleeved--no sleeveless for her, not at her age--with a boat neck, in a beautiful, shimmering navy. And it came in her size--if she wore her spanx.

"This one."

Both girls stopped talking and turned to give the dress their critical attention.

"Hm..." Holding out her hand, Lydia took the dress and examined the label. "Lauren by Ralph Lauren. That will do."

"It's a really pretty color," Allison added.

"Now...shoes."

Sighing, Melissa followed them to the shoe department. She was pretty sure when she was their age she wasn't this clothes crazy. But, then, she'd been into the whole grunge lifestyle back then and had lived in flannel shirts and her doc martens.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters. No money being made here. Dress by Ralph Lauren, snagged from Bloomingdale's website.


End file.
